danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa: Crimson Fantasy/Prologue
Story To enhance the experience, right click the Youtube video link and play it on a separate tab. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5K9CIf-XoQ Standing right in front of me is a mansion. A mansion, located somewhere in New York. I don't know why I am here, but the letter that I received proves my purpose coming to this mansion. Hello, my name is Aura. Aura Coast. The reason I have came here was to join this, so-called game event. I didn't know who sent this to me, but they validly said that they weren't going to hurt any of us, as me and some other people, will play a fun game. Sounds exciting, but while my mother was driving me to this area, I did had second thoughts. Even if the receiver told me that they won't hurt me no matter what, this person is still a stranger. I don't know who this person is, and why they sent me this letter. My mother, though, had trusted me. I promised her that I would come back in one piece, and hopefully, whoever hosts this game understands that I now only have my mother. Going further of the letter, they addressed me as the . You probably don't know what that means, so allow me to explain it. It basically means that I am a big fan of the ocean, in which the writer of the letter was right, for some reason. But, a Thalassophile like me, entering this mansion with other ultimates is, quite surprising. I wouldn't expect someone like me to enter this kind of game. I can already imagine what ultimates may enter this mansion. An inventor, that can create inventions to entertain us? An acrobat, that can show us their tricks? A commentator? A classical musician? A football player? The possibilities are endless! I'm already excited to enter the mansion, and I'm having high expectations! I can wait! I look around to see if anybody was driving to this specific mansion, but all I see are cars passing by. I looked at the door at the mansion. The mansion was very huge, and I assumed it would be very spacious, which made me assume many rooms are there to be explored. I go in front of the mansion's door. There were two doors, in which were made of oak wood and polished perfectly. The letter instructed me to press the doorbell that was next to the two doors. I press the doorbell, waiting for the door to open. ... ... I waited for a while, and that's when I heard it. The voice ordered me to state my name and talent. I eventually did so. I stated my name, and talent. It took a while for the robotic voice to respond. Eventually- ... ... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yC2oSp7pIRU What did the voice just said? And after I started thinking why, the outside that was behind me was blocked by a metal wall. What was this? Why am I here? Was this, normal? I was confused, on why this was happening? Was I being kidnapped? I couldn't think of many solutions. I was scared, confused, and I felt as if I was in danger. Then, not even for a minute, a strange gas fills the area I'm in. What gas was this? I took a sniff of it, and I realized I was feeling a bit light-headed. Sooner then, my legs felt weak and I was slowly falling down. I was on my knees, my head feels heavy, my eyes were watery and I was yawning. What had just happened. Was I poisoned? Was I- *THUD* '-STOP MUSIC-' I fainted. Lying on the ground, without any energy to move around, I felt so, weak. But, that isn't the problem. The only thing I should matter about is, why? ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... I slowly open my eyes. One by one, my braincells were working together, trying to figure out where I was. I slowly try to move my arms and legs. I was lying down, on something comfortable. It was very, soft, and I feel, safe too. My head was resting on something that was supporting my head, it was also comfortable. I was...on a bed?!. With my little to know energy, I lift my body up, in a sitting position. I was sitting on...my bed. Where was I? And soon, I looked around to see a spacious room. It had a long desk, and a chair. It also had a big carpet and many cupboards and drawers. I...am in...a room? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNYydvw13LM I get up from my bed, feeling the carpet in between my toes. It felt like home, but I knew this wasn't home. I tried to remember why I was here. And then, it clicked. I was suffocating in some unknown gas, that fainted me, putting me asleep. And after that, I think I was brought here, into this room. The bedroom, was quite comfortable, and, it felt like I was back at home. I go over to a window, and I try to see what's outside, only for the windows to be translucent. Everything was blurry, and the only thing that was quite clearly shown are the trees that were in the view of my window. Apparently, I have another window. It was a bow window with a sky blue couch. I got to sit on it, admiring the room, as it really resembles my love for the ocean, and my actual room back at home. After it took a while, I thought that this was it. I thought maybe I have to live in this bedroom. Maybe, this is like a survival game? I don't know. '-STOP MUSIC-' And that's when there was static. I check to see where the static was coming from, and then, I saw it. The static was from a tv mounted in the corner wall, that was next to the windows. The static changes and it forms a circle silhouette with long legs. Creepy. After that, the weird silhouette started to speak. Their voice sounded very, annoying and loud. I wouldn't want to listen to that voice. The, thing, then continued talking. It looks like...I'm not the only one. There are many others other then me. I should meet them, and maybe, I should make some friends. I walk over to the door that was across my bed. Then, I heard many doors opening and footsteps everywhere. I also hear a small bit of chattering outside of my door. The door was, blue too. I am, weirdly scared. I know this just a door, but I am too paranoid about this situation. I slowly put my hand onto the door knob. I turn the door knob clockwise and the door slowly opens. I push the door, opening it, and looking out of my room is a big hallway. The hallway had many doors, and there, I see the first person, standing in the middle of the hallway, near a door that wasn't that far from my room. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rdSYNKNagU I walk over to the first person I saw. They were standing alone, reading a book. They had orange hair, that were tied in short pigtails. They wore a peach folded long-sleeved shirt with a short black skirt. They also wore long black leggings with white stripes, and pink straps on shoes. I go over to that person, and said hello, meekly. I didn't want to disturb her reading session, because she looked as if she liked that book very much. After a couple of seconds, I wonder, if she is ignoring me. How about I tap her shoulder a couple of times? And so I did. As soon as I did that, the girl jumped in surprise, not realizing me. ???: Oh, uh, sorry. I didn't realize you, hehe. Aura: Oh, it's okey. I get that a lot. ???: Hehe, so...who are you? Aura: Oh. Well. I am Aura Coast, the Ultimate Thalassophile. ???: Oh, which means a fan of the ocean right? Aura: Yes. That is correct. I'm surprised you guessed it quickly. ???: That's because I'm not ordinary. I am, the Ultimate Bookworm! Bridget Karenina! The girl is reading this book. I scooch to her side to see what book she's reading. It turns out she's reading a...dictionary!? She is reading a dictionary! I'm surprised she would love reading a dictionary. Most kids would go off play video games and be on their phone continuously. I'm...kinda weirded out. But even though all of that, it's good to know she isn't...those kind of kids. Aura: Do you read books on the daily? Bridget: What kind of question is that? I read books everyday, but I don't just read books. I read poems, short stories, novels, instructional manuals, and etc. A bunch of literary is my cup of tea. I can already tell Bridget will be useful in this game event. She could be the nerd of the group, with many ideas and strategies to beat the other team! Aura: Well then, I will go now. Have fun reading your book. I walk pass the bookworm, turning around to see what she was doing. Yet, she was still reading that book. It's a freaking dictionary, how is that entertaining? I go to a three way junction at the end of the hallway. In front of me were a flight a stairs, and two ways on my left and right. I should turn left, because I don't feel right. I turn left, to see somebody in the clearing. They are wearing a black singlet with a flower pattern, they are also wearing polka-dot shorts and long boots. They also have a long braid. That must be another girl. I should go up to her. I walk up to the person that was standing confusingly. I tap their shoulder, and they turn around and- I screamed at the top of my lungs. This person, was a guy. I feel so ashamed assuming he was a girl. He lowers his body to me, as I was on the ground. ???: Oh no, I'm so sorry. I should be more careful. Aura: No, no, no. It's not your fault. I'm just...feeling ashamed. I thought you were a girl. ???: Meh, I get that a lot. It's fine. It's because of my long braid, but I got used to it. Aura: Oh, well, that's good. Usually, people would get sad. ???: Well, I guess I wasn't that kind of person *chuckle*. Aura: *chuckle* I can already tell this person was somebody good and nice. I wonder what their name and talent is. Aura: So, uh. What is your ultimate talent, and name? ???: Yeah, My name is Moss Blumenthal, the Ultimate Tour Guide. Ultimate Tour Guide? I think i've heard of him before. He's one of the third-best tour guides around New York. He's known for his good communication skills, enthusiasm, and him being so outgoing. Some of the good traits of being a tour guide. Aura: Moss Blumenthal, the Tour Guide. It's nice to meet you. I'm Aura Coast, the Ultimate Thalassophile. Moss: Oh, it's really nice to meet you, Aura. Aura: Say, you are a tour guide? Can you, like, show me around the place? Moss: I never really got to know this place, but maybe I could, with you. Moss allowed himself to go with me, in which I find nice. He's really kind to others and himself. Maybe, this could be a start of a new friendship? I go and walk with him down the other hallway. The hallway in front of us is empty. I guess everyone had left this hallway. Me and him decided that we go to the stairs. We go up on flight of stairs and, to our surprise, was locked. Moss: Huh? Why is it locked? Moss asks why, but even I don't know. I kept silent, hoping we would go somewhere else. We go down to the floor that had all of our bedrooms and we see Bridget going down the other hallway. I guess I didn't see the other hallway when I was coming out of my room. I follow Bridget right behind her, going to other areas. As we enter the new area I haven't discovered yet, I notice...some kind of sitting area. It was very clean and modern, and it had two round tables, with each table having eight chairs each. In the room, I see somebody sitting on one of the chairs. By looking at him, I knew he was a guy. He is wearing a lime green hat, that resembled a carved-pumpkin they always show at halloween. He has purple hair, a sage jacket, a green inner singlet and purple pyjama pants, along with lavender laced shoes. He also has a bandage that was wrapped around his right arm, along with a pair of grey eyes. Moss comes over to the person sitting alone. The person sitting alone was also looking at us. Moss: Um, hello. ???: Boo! ... ... Aura: Were you trying to scare us? You need to try better. ???: Ah, hehe. I guess I wasn't that scary. Heh. Moss: Oh, yeah. Aura: I'm Aura Coast, the Ultimate Thalassophile. Who are you? ???: Name's Joey Friday. Ultimate Halloween Enthusiast. Joey: Yeah, I'm into all sorts of halloween-based stuff. It's basically my thing. Moss: I see. I'm Moss Blumenthal, Ultimate Tour Guide. Joey: Nice. Joey fist bumps Moss, but Moss then puts his hand of Joey's fist. Moss then quickly takes his hand away and blushes. Joey also does a short giggle. What in the world did I just witness. Aura: Ah, yes. We best be going now. We have to introduce ourselves to other people also, you know? Joey: Oh yeah, that reminds me. I have to go introduce myself too. Joey leaves the dining room in a rush, holding his hat, protecting it from falling. Me and Moss then continue through the dining hall, out to the next room. The next room we see is a stairway. We decided to go down a flight of stairs, and we see the ground floor of everything. The staircase was leading down to a living room with a long couch and a large LED tv. This mansion is really big. On the couch, we see five people, sitting down, talking to each other. Moss: Hello. Everyone else is silent, and gets up from the couch and all turn around to see Moss and me. A small silence was infected across the room, but someone who had cyan hair that was covering one of their eye, along with a long bright cyan clothing with pink sleeves, breaks the silence. ???: Oh, hello. Did you guys wake up in your bedrooms too? Aura: Ah, yes. We were confused. Um, I'm Aura Coast, the Ultimate Thalassophile. He's Moss Blumenthal, the Ultimate Tour Guide. What is your name and talent. ???: Me? Well, my name is Milo Erastus. I am the Ultimate Cuddler. Ultimate Cuddler? Oh, I've heard him before. He's popular on social media, known for his expertise in love and cuddling. People say he looks aggressive and mean, but deep down, is soft and sweet on the inside. I hope their true when Milo's in the house. Milo: Ah yes, and these are, well. Sorry, I forgot your names. The four of them start to introduce themselves, one by one. This girl stood up. She has purple jagged hair that was long, along with a lilac inner singlet, and a blush-colored skirt. She also has long black socks and violet boots. She also wears stylish violet shoulder bracelets and a violet jacket with golden buttons. ???: Yo yo yo! I'm Jaden Fishman brothers! Weirdly, Jaden did not tell her talent... Aura: So...uh...Jaden. You haven't said your talent yet. Milo: Oh. You see, Jaden forgot her talent. The gas spread probably erased her memory of her talent. Jaden: Yeah. I totally forgot my ultimate talent. Moss: Aren't you guys scared? We've possibly gotten kidnapped. Jaden: Well, I did check around to see possible exits, but the only things I saw were translucent windows and...no doors leading outside. No doors?! I clearly remembered a door. It was the one that I had to state my name and talent? Did it just...disappear? No no no, that's impossible. A door can't just poof away. ???: We shouldn't worry about that. Imagine, this being like Big Brother. I looked over to see who said that. The person who said that was another girl. She has tanned skin, orange hair and a pair of blue eyes. She wears a white jacket with a pink inner singlet, with sky blue jeans, that I guess that were folded. She also wears a grey necklace. Aura: Oh, hello there. ???: Heyo. Who are you? Aura: Aura Coast, the Ultimate Thalassophile ???: Cool, an ocean lover. I'm Lillian Falk, the Ultimate Tutor. Behave or be rebels! A tutor? Hmm...a tutor...I feel like I've heard of her before. I think...she was...oh! She was my little brother's tutor! Before my brother bit the dust, she thought Science and Spanish, the two subjects he's not good at. Lillian: Hey, I think your from the Coast family? Aura: Yeah, I am! You thought my little brother two subjects, right? Lillian: That's true! I believe his name was...I actually don't remember. Aura: Chase. Chase Coast. He was diagnosed with cancer, and couldn't make it. Ah. Memories of my family. I miss my family already. I know my mother is still alive, but I feel as if she is unsafe, but I have to believe that she's okay. Then, the person next to her said his greetings. I look over to him, and see him with short blue hair, with cyan highlights. He wears a white singlet, with a white hoodie around his neck. He wears Carolina blue pants, and Spindle boots. He also is wearing a cyan mask. Then, not even a minute, a sneeze is released from him. ???: Acchhooom! Aura: Bless you. Are you sick? ???: Oh, well. I have a sneezing tic, and it doesn't happen a lot, but I am most likely going to-ACHOOOM-sneeze. Anyways, my name Is Stanford Felicity, the Ultimate Lucky Student. Aura: Lucky student? So, did you win a lottery, or something? Stanford: No, I actually hold this title because of my luck surviving an unknown disease. I have a high chances of fatality from an unknown sickness I have. It's basically my sneeze tic. Scientist and doctors don't know what caused this, if its infectious or contagious, or being a leading cause of death, but I was blessed with luck, that not even specialized Clairvoyants know what will happen next throughout my life. Aura: That's very lucky of you. Anyways, I'm going to introduce myself with everyone else. Moss, you don't have to follow me, you can go talk to them. I walk away from the pact, going to the area that seems like a kitchen. As I walk to the kitchen, I see three guys there. Two at the counter spot, and one reading a book standing next to a wall. The ones at the counter spot were talking to each other merrily. Maybe I'll go to them first. One of them has brown spiky hair and brown eyes. He wears a red zip-up hoodie and dark blue skinny jeans. He also has brown gloves and white shoes. He was holding the arm of the other guy. I interrupt their conversation by saying Hello. Both of them then look at me. The one that was holding the other person arm immediately takes their hand away, I guess he was feeling embarrassed. ???: AAAAAH, oh, I mean, Hello. Aura: Hi...so...what are you guys- ???: You don't need to know. Aura: Well, ok then. My name is Aura Coast, Ultimate Thalassophile. How about...you guys? ???: Oh, well. My name is Harrison Maverick, the Ultimate Fencer. Aura: Cool, a fencer is here. I haven't heard about you before, are you like a fencer celebrity or something? Harrison: Nope. I'm famous for my fencing skills at school. I've won countless competitions back at our elementary school. I tried to enter one outside of school, but I wasn't accepted, for some reason. Aura: That's some cool talent you have there, but what do you mean "our"? Harrison: I go to school with my bo-i mean best friend! He's right beside me! I look over to who Harrison was referring to, and I see someone the same height as him. He had brown spiky hair and brown eyes. We wears an open green short sleeved jacket with a white inner singlet. He also wears black sweatpants and olive loafer shoes, along with yellow star-shaped earrings and a black choker around his neck. Also with a pair of black glasses. Aura: Oh hello. You might already know me because I introduced myself to...uh...Harrison. Because he is right beside you. ???: Yeah. Well then, the name's Alex Jarren. I am the Ultimate Achiever. Alex: I am recognized by my many achievements in my studies, in some competitions and even in small games I play with others. Aura: I see. Your both smart and playful. Harrison: That's why I l-chose to befriend him. Aura: I can tell. You guys are as close as two sticks. Well, I better be going now. Have fun. I leave those two to go to the other one that was reading a book alone, against a wall. I go to that person. He is wearing a yellow hoodie and bronze yellow pants. He isn't wearing any shoes, only wearing black socks. He also wears a pair of black gloves and a black mask. He has black hair, a pair of dark blue eyes and a pair of glasses. Aura: Hello. The person caught my attention, but grabbed my hand, and brought me somewhere. He brought me to somewhere that looks like a dinning room. It was across from the kitchen, right beside the living room. He pulls a chair for me, and I sit down. He then sits beside me and then he finally speaks a word. ???: Hello. Don't ask why I brought you here. I will answer you, but not now. Aura: Ok then. So, I am Aura Coast, the Ultimate Thalassophile. You? ???: I got a boring talent. Brian Medgar, the Ultimate Little Brother. Aura: Maybe it means your really nice to whoever is older to you. Brian: No, it actually means my sister has done something greater then me. She got a diploma for, something. I didn't remember, but she did. That's why I gained that title. I could've got something else, but I had to get a talent, reminding me being a failure. Aura: Egk-don't assume yourself like that. Maybe, if you win this game, you could redeem yourself. Brian: I guess. I might just be the first one out. Then, two people go down the stairs, introducing themselves. It is two girls. I should go to them. Aura: I have to introduce myself to others, so I best be going now. Brian: Let me come. I want to introduce myself to them too. Aura: Alright. Let's go. I get out from my chair, and follow to the two girls that were introducing themselves to the others. Brian follows behind me, as we go to those girls. But not even for a second, Brian freezes. Aura: Brian? Brian: ugh...egk...ugk...aghk... ???: Yo, that yellow hoodie boy is stuttering. Brian: R-Ri-Rill-l-l-RILEY?! ???: Brian?! And then, Brian starts to mutter some words. What is he saying? But his muttering took only for while, and started to smile at the...Riley. Brian: I never thought you would've been here! Riley: I guess. Anyways, Riley Fleming, Ultimate Scientist. ???: anD I'M wiLloW ChaNTElLe. uLtimATE dJ! Riley: And, this is my dumb friend. Willow: I was trying to be funny. Meeting somebody should be a positive thing. Riley: Have you heard of, jokes? Check your dictionary. And after a few moments, someone comes down in a hurry. Bridget: DID YOU SAY DICTIONARY?! With her dictionary in her hand, she flips to one of the pages in a hurry, with all of our eyes locked onto her. The two guys that were in the kitchen also went to see what was happening. Bridget: Joke. Plural Noun, Jokes. A thing that someone says to cause amusement or laughter, especially a story with a funny punchline. Riley: Nerd. And then, somebody from upstairs comes down too. ???: Hwa? Milo: Who are you? ???: Nothing much. Just the most hardworking farmer, Shawn Lambert! Shawn: One of the most greatest farmers of the whole agricultural world! You all better not take credit of ma crops. Jaden: You can cook then? Bridget: No. A farmer is responsible for preparing land for farming, taking care of plant life and crops and using the correct harvesting techniques. Riley: Nerd. Harrison: Should we count how much people are here? Alex: I already counted. So far, there's only 13 people. And then, footsteps are heard from above, going down the stairs. Joey: Correction. 14. Alex: How much do we need before we start this game? And then, some static was heard from the distance. Stanford: AHHH! What was that soun-ACHOOM! As we follow our heads to where the static was, the TV turns on, and showcases the same creature I saw back at my bedroom. The static also disappears, and the weird creature is gone. Moss: So...two people left, huh? Joey: Don't worry, Moss. We'll find them. I look over to Moss, who was blushing. But, after that, we hear footsteps coming down from above again. Wow, many people love to stay on top, don't they? As they descend, we see one of them wearing a grey beanie, long wavy hair, a grey shirt with red kimono sleeves, light grey pants and grey slip on shoes, while the other one had a bun, with a lovely gradient of Melon Orange. She is also wearing a brown jacket, with a folded green short-sleeved sweater, and a short rouge pink shirt, along with watermelon-colored pointed ankle strap high heels. ???: We're here. I'm Delaney Lunette. Ultimate Emo. Delaney: And...this is... ???: Giovanna Blackwood! The Ultimate Tree Planter! But you can call me Gio! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3l4-TkvX1I&t=8s Alex: 15...16...ok, that seems to be everyone. Lillian: So...where is the host of this game? Delaney: Are none of you going to worry about us being gassed just now? Brian: True. We did get gassed, and then brought to our rooms. Stanford: Are they kidnapping us?! Aura: Calm down. Maybe this is a way of bringing us into the game set. Lillian: BUT WHERE'S THE HOST? Willow: Maybe they're preparing? Delaney: I don't think so. What if they brought us here for another reason? Bridget: Worse thing is, my phone is gone! In a panic, I see everyone checking their pockets, their shirts, everything. Their phones weren't found. I didn't have to worry, because my mother restricted me from having a phone. Joey: I'm confused. My phone is gone. Gio: Same here. Milo: Where did our phones go? These points are summing up very weirdly. Moss: Are we...HOSTAGES?! Everybody looked around to see if there were any signs of help. They checked the kitchen, they checked if they could break the windows, anywhere they could check, nothing was there. Bridget: Should we examine upstairs? Delaney: I've checked it, but there was nothing. Gio: And I found a banana peel, ready to be decomposed. Riley: Weirdo And yet again, the static noise is played again. I swear, that sound is annoying as hell. The TV then opens up, showing that creature with legs. It yet again speaks. Eh? We've came out for about a minute or three, and the creature is saying that we should just go back to where we woke up? Harrison: Looks like we have to get back to our bedrooms. One by one, everyone goes upstairs to their bedrooms. We all enter our bedrooms separately and prepare for what the creature has prepared for us. I enter my bedroom, it looks the same. Oh wait. What's this? The tv on my room is on. I sit down on my bed, waiting for the video to play. The video then started playing. ~ 5 ~ ~ 4 ~ ~ 3 ~ ~ 2 ~ ~ 1 ~ What is this? This video is already giving me the chills. I wonder if everyone else is also watching this video. I am pretty scared. I don't know why I'm even here in this game show. I think Moss was right, maybe we are hostages. K-k-kill? ... ... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T048Hz17DbY Silence. The message stopped. We are ordered to kill. One by one, we'll disappear. One by one, someone will die. I know I won't kill, but... Everyone here has their own morals and motives, they each have their own desires, fears and wants. Nobody knows each of us, scared of each other's true nature. The main question is...who can I trust? *STOP MUSIC* ... ... ... ... ... ... TO BE CONTINUED